A Tale of Teenage Delinquency
by B-Rated
Summary: In the same universe as A Public School Tale. While Kakashi was falling in love with the geek, Genma was struggling with his own demons. Companion piece, can be read on its own for the lazy.
1. Part 1

In the same universe as A Public School Tale. While Kakashi was falling in love with the geek, Genma was struggling with his own demons. Abuse- physical, emotional, self inflicted, alcohol, drug, domestic- every example has been seen and felt first hand. It's a dark, depressing hole and he can only get out if he chooses. Companion piece, can be read on its own for the lazy and suspense seekers.

**A Tale of Teenage Delinquency- Pt 1**

Genma took one more drag off his cigarette before dropping it on the metal bleacher and rubbing it out with the toes of his shoe. He leaned back against the chain link fence and pulled his toothpick back out from his sweatshirt pocket.

He watched a group of classmates run by on the track before his attention was redirected to the body bounding up the metal seats. "Ninja you are not," he smiled as they landed beside him.

"I can still surprise you," Raido smirked and put an arm around his shoulders.

Genma scooted closer, "sounds promising."

Raido's arm curled as he leaned forward. Genma removed the toothpick and then let their lips lock. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck, his fingers treading into thick hair.

Raido broke the kiss, a smile breaking out across his face, "wanna go to my place?"

Genma shot up onto his feet, "fuck yes." He put the toothpick back in place and started down the bleachers. He waited at the bottom of the steps for Raido to catch up.

Raido took his hand, a gesture Genma only tolerated, and lead the way to the student parking lot.

Genma climbed into the beaten up truck, missing a side mirror. With a quick kiss they were on the road.

"Hey, can you stop by my house and I'll pick up some stuff," Genma flashed him a wide smile.

Raido chuckled, "heh, sure." He reached his hand into the middle for Genma's.

The brunet sighed and looked out the window, "you're extra clingy today."

"Fine," Raido dropped his hand and put his own back on the wheel.

The truck stopped in front of the walkway that lead to the front door. Genma jumped out and started up the walk. He removed the toothpick and put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"What the hell are you doing here? School's not over yet," his mother shouted from the kitchen at the other side of the living room.

"I'm just here to grab some clothes," he said, bounding up the stairs.

"Genma Shiranui, you are not going to that boy's house again tonight!"

"Says you!" Genma dumped the bag beside his bed onto his bed before filling it again with clean clothes.

"I am your mother and you will respect me!" He could hear her stomping through the living room.

He slammed his dresser drawer and started quickly down the stairs, "Dad sure as hell didn't."

She stared at him a long moment, hurt and furry, "get out of my house. Get out of my house you ungrateful little hood!"

"Consider me gone," Genma slammed the front door behind him and walked fast towards the truck. He tossed his bag in the back and climbed into the cab.

Genma leaned across the seats and brought up a hand to the back of Raido's head. He kissed him long and hard then sat back in his seat with a smirk, "let's get out of here."

Raido turned his attention to the road and Genma watched the house shrink away.

Raido's apartment complex was a house the owner divided. The upstairs was Raido's, the downstairs was some old guy that sat in his rocker on the porch.

Genma got out of the truck and went for the wooden stairs but Raido decided to stop and get the mail for the old geezer. Genma rolled his eyes and entered the upstairs apartment. He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes by the door, as per usual, and walked to the other room off the kitchen.

He hooked his foot up under the futon and pulled it out into a bed in one quick motion.

Raido came in with his own mail and stopped at the kitchen counter to sort through it while his boyfriend was making himself comfortable in his living room/bedroom.

Genma unzipped his hoodie and dropped it carelessly before his shirt joined it. He then ventured to the other side of the living room to the secondhand stereo system bought at a yard sale.

"You hungry?" Raido asked. As a response he got the sound of heavy metal. He sighed and didn't even glance up when Genma came back into the kitchen.

"For you," his arms snaked around Raido's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

Raido smiled and shook his head, "worst pick up line ever."

"You got the point didn't you?"

Raido spun around to kiss Genma fully on the lips and rest his hands on his waist. Genma forced him against the counter by grinding his hips hard into Raido's.

The senior groaned and pushed back. Genma stepped back out of the embrace but his hands never left Raido's hair, pulling him along.

Raido's hands sank down to grab Genma's ass and pull him hard forward. Genma moaned and let his head fall back so Raido could kiss his neck. He hummed and then took Raido's hands and turned toward the other room.

He collapsed onto the edge of the futon and slid into the middle, smiling widely. Raido raised a knee onto his bed and pulled off his own shirt before climbing the rest of the way on to lay beside to warm body waiting for him.

His hand rested briefly on Genma's waist before sliding down to hold a tan hip. Their smiles melted into a mess of well choreographed tongue and teeth. Raido's body rocked forward and Genma's gave way, rolling onto his back without the kiss ever ending.

Raido sat up, his head pulling back, despite Genma's leaning forward. Almost as though reassuring Raido offered a few more smaller kisses before breaking apart completely.

Their breath mingled, their noses touched, eyes met, and Raido's voice whispered, "I love you."

It wasn't the fist time it had been said. It wasn't the first time Genma had heard it. That didn't make it any less annoying.

Genma fell back against the futon with a sigh. His head fell to the side a moment before he looked back at the face above his, "can't we ever just fuck?" His voice was agitated, it also read across his face.

Raido hadn't expected anything as heartfelt in return, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He released a groan and stepped off the futon. He walked across the room and turned off the stereo.

"Whatever," Genma huffed and sat up. He reached for his shirt and pulled it back on.

"So you're going to leave?" Raido crossed his arms.

"Yup," Genma shoved his arms into his sweatshirt. "I told you as soon as you start talking shit I start walking."

"So I can't love you?"

Genma picked up his bag and went into the other room, "if I wanted to date a pussy I wouldn't be gay."

Raido started after him, "what the hell, Genma? You want me to be rough? You want me to be this tough, take no bullshit machine?" He grabbed his arms hard and shoved him against the counter, "you want me to treat you like your dad treated your mom? Is that what you want?" His hand came up and landed across Genma's face with a solid smack.

From the intense shouting to deafening silence, the change was instant.

Raido took a step back, "oh my god... Gen... I-I'm sorry. I-"

Genma looked up at him, his hand holding the stinging side of his face, "you hit me..."

"I know- I'm so sorry, Gen, I was just-"

Genma's hand fell, a laugh erupted from his throat, and he shook his head, "you hit me." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Raido's neck and making like to kiss him.

Raido pushed him back, "are you kidding me? You're actually turned on right now?"

Genma's smile widened and he shrugged before leaning in again. Again he was pushed away though.

"You're sick," Raido turned away from him and walked out of the small kitchen.

Genma followed him, "so what?" He laid out on the futon, his posture asking for company.

"Knock it off," Raido glared.

"Fine," Genma got up, "I'll just go see what Kakashi's doing tonight."

"Whatever, go running off to your fuck buddy. I really don't give a shit anymore, Gen," his shoulders rolled.

"You're lying and you're bad at it," Genma countered before picking his bag up again and walking out the door.

He went down the steps and readjusted the bag on his shoulder with a shrug. He turned in the opposite direction of Kakashi's. He wouldn't be home from school yet anyway.

After a couple blocks he reached his designation. He dropped his bag on the porch step and sat down. He reached down between the steps feeling for something that was supposed to be there. Instead all his fingers found was the tape used to hold it. "Little bastard," he cursed.

"Looking for these," a voice above him asked.

Genma looked up to see Kimimaro waving a carton of cigarettes. The senior reached for them but the younger extended his reach, "it'll cost ya."

"Just give 'em, brat," Genma demanded.

"Fine," he dropped them into the other's lap and sat against the porch pillar.

Genma wasted no time in lighting up, "aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Sick," Kimimaro supplied with a weak cough that was so clearly fake.

Genma laughed lightly before looking at the front door, "he home?"

"Yeah," Kimimaro sighed.

Genma hummed and continued smoking. "How are the twins?"

"Complicated," he let his head fall back.

"Oh?"

"Love is just a pile of shit," he told the porch roof.

"Amen to that," Genma flicked the ash of his cigarette off the side of the railing.

"And parents are clueless," Kimimaro continued.

"Preaching to the choir, brother," Genma supplied humorously.

"Step-brother," Kimimaro corrected.

"What's the difference?" Genma asked.

"You can't come looking to me for a kidney," he answered.

Genma chuckled, "ah."

The screen door squeaked behind him. Kimimaro dropped his chin to address them.

"Kimimaro, you shouldn't be outside with a cold-" they stopped. "Genma?"

Genma stood rubbing out his smoke on the step and picking up his bag, "see ya, Kimimaro."

He nodded wordlessly and went inside.

Genma stepped off onto the sidewalk.

"Genma, what are you doing here?" The man followed although he was being ignored.

Genma shook his head.

"Hey," he grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Genma yanked his arm free, "you might of pulled that shit with mom but it doesn't work on me."

"Genma," he sighed. "I- I've taken classes. Why don't you come in. We can talk."

The teen glared, "shove it." He then turned sharply and walked away.

Next stop Shikaku's.

He walked up the concrete step and knocked on the metal door. Its hinges squeaked as it opened. Yoshino answered, rocking a baby on her shoulder, "what?"

"Hey," he greeted, "Shikaku on the couch yet?"

"He's ten seconds from getting there," she shouted over the un occupied shoulder.

"Can I claim it first?"

"Can you change a diaper?" She asked back.

"You trust me with your kid?" He raised a brow.

"Good point," she turned and held open the door with her foot for him. He walked in and started towards the couch to drop his bag while she went the opposite direction, the kitchen, "Shikaku, you better not be drinking that beer!"

Genma shook his head, "when's the wedding?"

"Shut up!" they both stated, one more heated than the other.

Yoshino passed the baby to the body in the chair, "I didn't graduate early, carry your baby, and get two jobs so you can sit on your ass and drink all day!"

Shikaku set the child in its carrier sitting on the table. "What's up, Genma?" He asked without fully recognizing him.

"Shit day. Looks like things aren't any better here," he smiled.

"Shiranui, don't swear around my son!" Yoshino shouted.

"It's a wonder he can sleep with all this yelling," Genma observed.

"Shikamaru can sleep through anything," Shikaku stated. He picked up the carrier's handle and started for the living room, "even bombs going off."

A beer bottle went flying at the wall by the doorway, "clean up after yourself!"

Shikaku didn't even cringe. He set the baby on the couch and sat down beside the carrier. Genma fell back in the chair.

The Nara looked at his son, he corrected the fallen blanket but kept his hand on the child's chest, moving back and forth in a completely unregistered motion.

Shikaku sighed and let his head fall back against the couch, his hand still moving. "So what happened with Raido?" He asked.

"You ever date someone who wound up being someone other than who you thought they were?" Genma asked the paneled ceiling.

Shikaku looked towards the kitchen, and then shook his head, "nope."

Genma smiled, but it quickly died, "I thought Raido was… different, but he's really a big softy."

"Man, I could've told you that," Shikaku yawned. "He's not as… asshole as your father was, if that's your point."

"I hate my father," Genma huffed.

"I know ya do," he yawned again, "but that doesn't change the fact you're looking to date someone like him. It's a cycle ya know."

"I think Raido said the same thing… before he hit me," Genma released a noisy breath.

"He hit you?" Shikaku rolled his head to look at his friend.

"Yeah… not on purpose. I just pushed the right buttons. How sick is it that I liked it?" Genma continued starting at the ceiling, "then got pissed when he apologized."

"Takes all kinds, I guess," he shrugged.

The babe made some kind of noise and started moving. Shikaku sighed and removed himself from the couch. He slid his hands under the small body and lifted him onto his shoulder, blanket and all. "You've got the life, kid," he started down the hallway.

For lack of anything better to do, Genma followed, "suck tits and take shits."

Shikaku laughed and turned into the nursery, Genma leaned on the doorframe.

Shikaku laid his son on the changing table. Then bending back with a stretch and yawing groan he cracked stiff joints before starting his task of parenthood.

Genma looked around the room. The rest of the trailer was falling apart, literally. The roof leaked in the other bedroom, there was a hole in the bathroom wall, a window of plywood in the living room, but Shikamaru's room, the nursery, prefect. Their couch was held together with ducktape, their TV sat on an upturned egg crate, the table and chairs from yard sales, but Shikamaru's crib was the most expensive thing they owned.

Their home and way of living was devoted to the baby in Shikaku's arms. No one should ever doubt that.

Shikaku bet over the crib to lower the small body onto the mattress. He sighed, "someday you'll get a good house."

"When money rains from the sky, right?" Genma asked.

Shikaku yawned again, "actually, Yoshino and I did some tallying and number crunching. If we stay the way we are, and nothing happens, we can make our first down payment in three years."

Shikaku turned on the baby monitor and walked out of the room. He stepped over the broken glass and into the kitchen. "You've gotta get going," he addressed to Yoshino.

"Yeah," she agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "see you later." She walked around the table, stopped in front of him for a brief kiss before leaving the house.

Shikaku pulled the broom from the small pantry off the kitchen to sweep up the glass. Genma sank into one of the mismatched chairs, "how's her classes going?"

"Fine," Shikaku stated. "Exhausting," he corrected. The contents of the dustpan went into the trash. "So, what happened after he hit you and apologized?"

"I left," Genma answered.

A knock at the metal door redirected Shikaku from sitting down. He looked out the small window, catching a glimpse of an unknown woman on the step. "If that's another goddamn church advocate," he mumbled darkly and went towards the door.

Genma leaned back in his chair to see.

Shikaku opened the door and poised his forearm on it, "yeah?"

"Hello, I'm with neighborhood watch. We received a call on this residence. A domestic disturbance," her voice was accusing, as were her eyes, almost as though she expected to see bruises on his girlfriend.

Shikaku's eyebrow slowly raised. Her face became more demanding. He released an annoyed breath, "lady, we're nineteen, our kid is four weeks old, we're working two jobs and living in this hell hole. So, yes, there is yelling in my home."

Genma smiled.

Shikaku rolled a shoulder, "here's an idea, instead of targeting the crappiest part of the neighborhood you focus on keeping your nose in your own neck of the woods. Where the crack house is. But that's just a suggestion. Good day." With that he dropped his arm and let the door swing closed.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat down. He placed the receiver of the monitor in the center of the table, then let his head fall over the back of the chair.

"Still getting up at four?"

"Three," he corrected.

"When she go back to work?"

"Next week," he sighed.

"Kills the sex life huh?" Genma smirked.

Shikaku laughed and looked over at him, "already dead."

Genma hummed, hooking his foot under the table to tilt the chair onto it's back legs. "Worth it?"

Shikaku looked at the monitor a long moment. "I ask myself that every time my alarm clock goes off. Then I hear him cry and I forget to answer."

Genma sighed.

"What?" Shikaku asked.

"If my dad would have been just half the man you are…" he shook his head.

"Bastards are needed in society. They stimulate the economy," Shikaku excused.

"Who the hell would marry him after the arrest last June? I thought he'd move away and I'd never have to see him again. Instead he married his parole officer," he growled.

"If you think about it he kinda works in this community so assuming you'd never see him again was far fetched," Shikaku pointed.

"Who's side are you on?" Genma asked.

"Logic's," he answered.

"Fuck logic," Genma stated.

"You can try," Shikaku laughed.

"Man, I need to get laid," he sighed.

Shikaku rolled his eyes, "been over a week?"

"Every time I start something he ruins it," Genma continued.

Shikaku slumped forward onto his palm, resting his elbow on the table, "it happens."

Genma groaned and bent back in his chair while dragging his hands down his face, "to quote my step-brother, 'love is a pile of shit.'"

Shikaku hummed, "no one said anything about love."

"Raido did- does, all the time," he stated.

"That's Raido, the softy, remember?" Shikaku replied.

"But I'm not, that's the problem here," his voice was agitated.

"I know that. Just saying you should have been expecting it," he clarified.

Genma released an annoyed breath, "and he should expect me not to buy in to that bullshit."

"I'm guessing he does. You're being immature, Genma," Shikaku shared.

"Men don't have to say I love you. Men don't say shit like that. Girls do," he went on.

"Do you really believe that?" Shikaku retorted

"I really hate you sometimes," Genma stated.

Shikaku chuckled. He looked at the clock then got up out of his chair. He turned on the small radio. A rhythmic base and poetically harsh verses came through the speakers.

Genma groaned, "you're not black stop listening to this crap."

"I'm not black but I live in the ghetto. I don't criticize that loud noise you call music, show the same curtsey," Shikakureplied. He spun around to the fridge and removed a premade bottle. "Hey, you want dinner?" Shikaku pulled a pot from the cupboard and turned on the gas stove. He filled the pot half way with water and set it on the grate over the blue flame.

"Depends," Genma brought his hands up behind his head.

Shikaku looked in the fridge again, "hm, pizza?"

"Sure. I'll eat it cold," Genma agreed.

"Great, less I have to do," Shikaku removed the plate from the fridge, peeling off the saran wrap. He got down another plate divided the slices before dropping back into his seat. "A meal for kings, eh."

"Kings of the trailer court," Genma added.

"Been my title since thirteen," Shikaku sighed. "I remember skating up and down the street, and… my crush on Mikoto. Man, things have changed and it's only been what, six years."

"I know what you mean," Genma agreed, "six years ago I had a crush on Kakashi."

Shikaku laughed, "and now you sleep together."

"Sleeping has nothing to do with it," Genma said around his pizza.

"You still have feelings for him?" Shikaku asked.

"We aren't good together. It'll never happen," he picked off a piece of pepperoni from his second slice.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a tornado and a volcano. Can you imagine a relationship between us. Neither one of us is stable. We used to get high together for fucks sake. It'd be toxic," Genma explained.

Shikaku smiled, "nice reference to my crap music."

Genma rolled his eyes.

"And I'm glad to see you haven't fried all your brain cells," Shikaku added.

They did have a relationship once. It was based on drugs and sex, and there was no boundaries or concerns, no titles, hardly any talks that didn't involve how shitty life was, but there was something there. An odd kind of friendship, it was stronger, but not a relationship, not loving.

Shikaku got up and took the bottle out of the warm water. He shook it and tested it against his wrist, just a weak cry rolled though the monitor. "Clockwork," the baby's father smiled and left the kitchen.

Genma stayed and finished his pizza.

"Order a baby burrito?" Shikaku joked, his son, wrapped tightly in his blanket, and being fed his formula.

Genma chuckled and placed his toothpick back between his teeth.

Shikaku reclaimed his seat, "so is this it with Raido?"

Genma released a long sigh, "it's never it with Raido."

"If he's such a wus why do you keep going back?" Shikaku asked.

"I've got no one else," he stated simply.

"You're a crap liar," he accused.

"And you're a teen father," he shot back.

Shikaku shrugged one shoulder, "this is true."

"I can't even insult you," Genma's toothpick rolled along his tongue.

"Sorry," he looked down at his son who was now done with his bottle. He set it on the table before using the corner of the blanket to wipe his mouth. He threw a hand towel over his shoulder and placed the baby over it, patting him on the back.

"Look at you, Mr. Mom," Genma commented.

"Hey, it's gotta be done," Shikaku defended, "dignity's got nothing to do with parenting."

"I suppose," Genma yawned.

"Man, sleep sounds good right now," Shikaku's hand stared moving in a gentle circle on his son's back.

"Spoken by new parents everywhere," Genma smiled.

Shikaku laughed weakly.

There was a loud, violent knock on the metal door. Shikaku stretched to look out the window. His face dropped into a scowl, "what the hell does he want?" He stood and walked to the living room. He slid the baby into his carrier and then answered the door.

Zabuza shoved his way in with a sharp shoulder, "hey, man, can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in," Shikaku replied closing the door.

"Hey, Zabby!" Genma waved.

"Shut up," he sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands, "I'm so fucked, I need your advise."

"What, did I become the leader of the lost boys or something?" Shikaku set the carrier on the table in front of him.

Zabuza groaned and got up, running his fingers though his hair.

"Calm down and tell me what's up," Shikaku objected.

Zabuza sat back down, "he's too young."

"Need more information than that," Shikaku started rocking the babe's temporary resting place back and forth.

"This kid, he's so… goddamnit, he's so perfect," Zabuza stated.

"I fail to see the problem here," Genma brought his hands back up behind his head.

Zabuza glared across the table at him before looking back at Shikaku, "I- I think I love him."

"How old is he?" Shikaku asked, afraid of the answer.

"Twelve…"

A long silence followed.

"Damn," Genma broke it.

"That's quite illegal," Shikaku added.

"That's why I'm here," Zabuza growled, "what do I do?"

"Wait, who is this kid?" Genma interjected.

"Haku-" Zabuza was cut off.

"Haku as in Kimimaro's friend, Haku? The cross dresser, he's your view of perfect?"

"You're starting to piss me off, Shiranui," Zabuza warned.

"Genma, shut up," Shikaku sighed. "Zabuza," he released a long groan, "due to the fact that this can potentially come back to bite me in the ass, I'll tell you what can't hold up in court, it's illegal to date him, it's definitely illegal to have sex with him, but you can be friends. Got that, friends," he emphasized the word. "You can be as close of friends as you want," he smiled. "Without having sex," he added.

"What makes you think all I want is sex?" Zabuza snapped.

"It's you," Genma grinned.

"I said shut up," Shikaku sighed.

Zabuza shook his head, "whatever, thanks." Then he left.

"He never stays long," Shikaku looked down at the baby, "kinda glad." The child's eyes slipped closed and Shikaku smiled, "good idea, little man."

"Sleep?" Genma asked.

"Hell yes," Shikaku slid his arms around him and stood up to carry him back to his crib before coming back for the baby monitor and heading to his own bed, "you know where the couch is."

"Night," Genma shouted. There was a grunt in response.

The brunet threw his bag onto the floor and readjusted the throw pillows before laying down. He pulled the blanket down from off the back of the couch and prepared for the least amount of sleep he'd ever get in a night.

Genma rolled over when the metal door slammed, Yoshino was home. Then what felt like barely anytime later he groaned when an alarm clock rang. It was shortly followed by a baby's cry. The piercing sound moved from the back bedroom to the kitchen, along with mumbled, sleepy pleas of a father for it to stop. There was a click and a blade of light stuck Genma's face. A fridge door, a microwave beep, a hiss, a curse, and then an exasperated, "fuck my life."

Genma got up, rubbing his eyes and leaned in the archway of the kitchen, looking in at father and son. Shikamaru was in a strong arm, a lazy hand holding his bottle, and his father's head was hung over the back of his chair.

Yoshio came shuffling into the kitchen. Shikaku sat up to address her. Not a word was spoken but they were exchanged regardless. Yoshino held out her arms to her son. The baby changed hands, and his parents changed positions.

Shikaku gently kissed Yoshino's forehead, slid on his jacket, and out the door. Genma turned and went back to the couch. It was too early for this shit.


	2. Part 2

So this chapter is good and short. I just really wanted to update. Hope you all like it. Flashback and A Public School Tale intertwined. Enjoy.

**A Tale of Teenage Delinquency- Pt 2**

"Get up," Yoshino stood over him holding her son.

Genma groaned and sat up.

"Go to school," she ordered and walked into the kitchen.

Genma got up, grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom. He changed his clothes, tied his hair back with a new bandana and called it good enough.

He waved goodbye to his hostess and left the trailer to walk to school.

He joined the group next to Hayate, "hey, man, how was your night?"

Hayate shrugged wordlessly. "Yugao didn't come over?"

"No, I think I pissed her off," he sighed before coughing.

"Dude, you are so pussy whipped," Genma laughed.

"Her pussy's worth it," he exhaled a trail of gray smoke.

"Didn't need to know," he shook his head.

"You tell me how your ass gets pounded, revenge, man, revenge," Hayate pointed.

"Well tonight I'll be doing the pounding," he smirked and maneuvered towards the sliver haired senior. "Hey, Kakashi," Genma greeted with a flirty voice.

Kakashi sighed, "you and Raido fighting again?"

"What makes you think that, 'Kashi?" Genma asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "alright my place around midnight, just be gone before day break."

Genma nodded, "great, see ya then." He waved and walked towards Zabuza and the ruffians.

"Anyone got any smokes?" He held out his hand to the group.

"Piss off, Shiranui," Zabuza crossed his arms.

"What crawled up your ass?" He took the cigarette someone else offered to him.

Zabuza rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Oh right that twelve year old hottie," Genma laughed, "I didn't really think you liked the delicate types," he lit his smoke and then shrugged.

"He's not delicate, he's… obedient," Zabuza corrected.

"Oooh," Genma released a breath of smoke, "does he call you master yet?"

"I said piss off, Shiranui," Zabuza growled while walking away.

"Seriously, what crawled up his ass?" Genma asked the remaining group.

They shrugged.

Genma chuckled and walked towards the hill that dropped off to the football field after the bell rang. He sat under the metal bleachers finishing his cigarette and watching the gym classes.

Usually he'd drag a friend down to talk away the day. Today he was alone with his thoughts.

He smiled thinking of Kakashi's promise of company tonight. The guy was a great friend, a wonderful fuck, but the emotional baggage was enormous. He needed more support than Genma could ever give. On top of that Raido offered to support his own emotional baggage, the constant snag they hit was that it wasn't in the way Genma wanted him to.

Why'd the guy have to care so much?

Rain beat down mercilessly from the heavens onto the metal roof of the run down truck. The hazard lights ticketed to add to the noise. One soaked body shook and trembled, painfully coming off their heroin high, in the strong warms arms of another.

"Shh," his low voice tried to offer comfort, his hand squeezing tighter on the wet skin of Genma's shoulder, hugging him closer.

"It… hurts…" he spoke around chattering teeth.

"I know. It'll be over soon," he loosened his hold but only just.

Genma's body tensed harder and then after what seemed like endless hours finally relaxed into calm shutters from the cold more than the pain.

Raido released a breath of both relief and concern, "why, Gen… why?"

The drenched body clung tighter.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" his hand moved over the wet locks. Genma released a broken sob as the memories he desperately tried to kill came back, like they did every time.

"It's okay," Raido's voice soothed, "it'll be okay."

Genma rubbed out his smoke with the toe of his shoe and sank down onto one of the support beams under the bleachers.

"Hey," Raido's calm voice penetrated his thoughts as the body entered his sanctuary.

"Get the fuck out of here," Genma spat.

Raido's usually indifferent eyes glared at him, "what the hell's your problem?"

"At the moment, you," Genma retorted and made to leave.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Raido snapped.

Genma shook his head with a disgusted grunt and turned his back to him to exit the other side of the bleachers.

Raido ducked and weaved through the metal beams to get in front of him, "what the fuck, Gen?" His voice was rough, angry. "I did nothing here! Fucking talk to me!"

"I don't have to!" Genma shouted back. He shoved him to try and walk by, "fuck this and fuck you!"

"Genma!" Raido grabbed his wrist, "what did I do wrong?"

"You want me to change!" Genma finally gave in and turned to meet him, "you think there's more to me than this," he shook his head, "this is it, baby!"

"I never fucking said that!" Raido shouted, "when did I ever say that?"

"You don't have to say it!" Genma jerked his arm free and walked away. Genma put his toothpick between his teeth mumbling, "don't follow me, jackass."

He heard Radio's stressed groan as he went in the other direction.

Genma walked through town to the skate park. It was pretty deserted minus the three diehards skating The Pit. He dropped down next to the boy wearing eyeliner. He looked a little younger than him but he seemed like a good bet. "Hey," Genma greeted boredly.

"Yo," he replied, monotone.

"This blows, huh," he watched a skater ride the side of the concrete walls.

"Tell me about it," so conversation wasn't his strong point.

"Wanna make out?" Genma dropped the question and looked over at him with a smug grin.

The guy looked back with a blank face. Then he shrugged, "eh, why not."

What he lacked in conversational skills he made up for in other talents with his tongue. This occupied his time until the group of skaters came over. One nudged the boy, "c'mon, man, we're leaving."

Him and Genma separated and he left without so much as a goodbye. Genma shrugged, and went to pick up his bag, only to realize that he had left it under the bleachers. With a groan he started back towards the school building.

The whole walk he was wishing Raido wouldn't still be there and he wasn't, Asuma was. His glare was barely noticeable. "Hey," Genma nodded and picked up the bag at his feet.

"I can't believe you," Asuma replied calmly.

Genma sat down on one of the beams, "really? I'm not that hard to predict. A liar is a liar, a user a user, a fuck up a fuck up, come on 'Suma."

"You can only stab Raido's heart so many times before he takes it back," Asuma said, shaking his head.

Genma sighed.

The bell rang in the building behind them. Asuma stood, "I'm meeting 'Kashi for pizza."

"Whatever," he scoffed, trying to fend the pang of guilt in his chest.

Raido loved him with endless devotion and loyalty. Even the few times he decided to give back what Genma was dishing out he admitted to feeling remorseful immediately afterwards. Here Genma was with a lagging conscience, trampling all over that.

With another sigh Genma dismissed the train of thought. After sleeping with Kakashi Raido will get jealous and realize he was an ass for driving him away and just like that all will be fixed. Just like it had in the past.


	3. Part 3

Hello, sorry this chapter is short. This story isn't that popular anyway... So this chapter is another cross over from A Public School Tale and some flashbacks based around Genma's dad...

**A Tale of Teenage Delinquency- Pt 3**

Genma pocketed his toothpick and looked up at the tree he had to scale. He breathed on his hands to get some feeling back that he had lost to the cold night air and then reached for the first branch. A few branches later he was on the roof of a porch and then knocking on the dark window.

A lamp turned on and a tired looking Kakashi walked towards him to open the window.

"Wow, 'Kashi, couldn't wait for me to get here to start strippin'?" Genma smirked, looking over the boy in his boxers.

"You're late," Kakashi ignored the comment.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure I looked good for you," he excused.

Kakashi shook his head while walking back towards the bed.

Genma grinned and reached up to untie his bandana while following.

The silver haired senior sank down onto the edge of his bed and Genma stopped between his knees, leaning over him. Kakashi grinned lifting Genma's loose shirt and leaning forward to press his lips to the milky skin. Genma pulled his shirt off as Kakashi started working on his pants. He smirked and ran his fingers through silver hair but Kakashi fell back onto his bed as soon as Genma was down to his boxers. "Tease," Genma hissed.

"No, tease would be walking out," Kakashi corrected. "I'm in the mood for more… equally beneficial pleasure. Translation: fuck me," his fingers laced and came up behind his head like a cradling pillow.

Genma accepted the invitation and climbed over the body sprawled on the bed before him, "gladly."

Raido can eat it.

Genma buried his face into Kakashi's neck. He kissed the pale skin before opening his mouth to it. Kakashi groaned letting his head fall to the side while Genma marked him.

It was important that he did. It proved to Raido that Genma's bragging wasn't just empty words. It also proved Kakashi innocent. Genma had initiated this, he was the one to be angry at.

Genma continued kissing down. His tongue tracing the various scars that marred an otherwise perfect body. His hands roamed lower despite the lack of reaction. He started to open Kakashi's pants, the other boy lifted his hips to let them be pulled off but he was still expressionless.

He moved his fingers up his sides as he shifted up to rest his hips over Kakashi's, drawing a small gasp and light moan.

Finally. Genma was beginning to wonder if Kakashi really wanted to do this.

The body beneath him whimpered when his hands stopped to linger by the hem of his boxers. He pushed his hips up in a feeble attempt to get them to go lower. "Genma…" his hands curled around the sheets at his sides.

For the same reason it was important for Kakashi to be marked it was for Genma not to. Genma was not his to claim. He belonged to Raido. If Kakashi valued his life he was to follow this code.

Genma pushed into the other body enjoying the gasp he recived. His thick breath fluttered across Kakashi's face and snarl was in his voice, "god you're so tight."

Kakashi didn't get to respond because Genma thrust the rest of the way into his body with a rugged groan. Kakashi gasped his back arching and sharp cuss piercing the air as his hands tightened in the bed sheets. "Maybe… if you and Raido… fought more…" he managed to speak around heavy pants and thick swallows.

"Then… this wouldn't be… such a _treat_ ," on the last word he rolled his hips hard.

Kakashi's body shook in pleasured tremors as another string of curses flew into the air.

"God, I love your ass, 'Kashi," Genma fell to his ear. He pressed his lips to his jaw and moaned against his neck.

Kakashi moaned his response, "shut up and fuck it."

Genma grinned. He moved his hand down Kakashi's body before curling it under his thigh and pulling it up to his own hip for a better angle.

Kakashi's head threw back in a loud gasp. He sat up on his elbows and Genma turned his attention to his shoulder, biting it hard.

Their hips moved together in a fast and frenzied series of bucks and thrusts. Genma being sure to find the pleasure spiking, sweet spot nearly every time. Kakashi gripped hard at the sheets now, his hips moving desperately, Genma's name passed his lips over and over.

Genma felt his orgasm building. Then with a tremor Kakashi went spiraling over the edge and Genma followed. Their hips falling into a slow uneven roll. With a groan he pushed himself deep inside the other body before coming to a full stop.

Kakashi collapsed back onto his bed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he struggled to catch his breath. He mouthed Genma's name twice more in aftershock.

After few seconds of coming off his high he got up and began collecting his clothes and sliding them on.

"Heh, school will be fun tomorrow," Kakashi laughed lightly. Genma turned to see him sitting up and wincing slightly.

"Yeah those seats are tough enough on the ass," Genma smiled while sliding on his shirt.

The air was always awkward afterward. So Genma wasted no time in leaving. Kakashi put on his boxers and followed his friend to the window. "See ya tomorrow," Genma said in parting.

He climbed back down the tree and lit a cigarette while walking down the dark street at two in the morning. Could be worse. He could be sitting on a park bench in the middle of the rain while pain radiated from every muscle in his body.

Those were the days…

He sighed, releasing a cloud of gray smoke.

Raido wanted to know why. Raido wanted to know what went on in his messed up head and Genma just wanted to forget.

He sank onto the curb in front of his house. He put his elbows on his knees and put his temples against the palm of his hands.

Genma didn't want to go inside.

He was inside. He was everywhere.

The senior shook his head and took another drag off his cigarette.

"Is what your mother said true?" The question rang in his head.

Genma was frozen looking out over the sea of eyes on him. The man repeated the question, "is what your mother said true?"

He continued to stare blankly.

"Did your father do the things she said he did?"

He blinked.

The attorney sighed and turned to walk back to the table, "no further questions."

Genma met the eyes of his father as he stepped down. They were happy, smirking, calling him a coward without his mouth saying a word.

Genma walked to where his mother was standing, her arms open for a hug. He shoved past her. It was as much her fault for not fighting back.

He stepped into the hallway outside the courtroom and sat down in one of the wooden benches whipping his eyes, when did he start crying?

Genma dropped the butt of his cigarette and looked back at the dark house. After another sigh he stood and went up the walk to the red front door. Quietly he opened it and stepped inside before just as carefully closing it and climbing the stairs.

He snuck down the hallway to his room. Knowing how the hinges creaked he didn't shut his door before crawling into his bed and rolling over so his back was to the door.

The hinges creaked as yellow light cut through his sanctuary. His mother's cries could be heard from the room across the hall.

He closed his eyes as footsteps got closer.

Genma sat up and looked to the dark doorway. Then he got up and shut it before turning the lock and going back to bed only to stare at his door all night.


	4. Part 4

Hey there, this chapter has a lot of flashbacks. I just finished a paper on herion and the brain, ironic no? While writing this chapter I was listening to "Fix You" by The Offspring, I think(if you listen to it) it will depict the relationship between Raido and Genma very well.

**A Tale of Teenage Delinquency- Pt 4**

Genma rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his messy hair while walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

He hated this house.

He's always hated this house.

He used to use his friends for sleepovers. Now he uses his boyfriend.

Genma showered quickly then walked back to his room. He slid into a pair of jeans and a shirt at random before brushing his hair and tying a bandana over it.

He quietly slipped out of the house and began his walk to school with a smug smile.

"Hey, Hayate," Genma greeted.

The junior looked at him over his girlfriend's shoulder, "hey."

"Yugao cave did she?" He smiled.

"Fuck you, Shiranui," she spat back, oblivious to Hayate nodding happily behind her.

"Just making sure I'm not the only one who got some action. Looking out for my fellow man," he said with mock sincerity.

"If everyone got as much 'action' as you we'd never leave the bedroom," Yugao retorted.

"Damn straight," Genma agreed, "the way the world should be."

"You're a whore," Yugao snorted, resulting to blatant insults.

"Nope, slut," he corrected, "I don't get paid."

She rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

He smiled and offered a wave while walking away to spread the news. Maybe it'd get back to Raido before lunch.

Zabuza seemed happy today. For some reason he felt something should be done about that. The guy was creepy when he smiled.

"Hey, Zabby, how's your little slave?" That did it.

"He's not my slave," he growled.

"And neither was the last guy, right?"

Zabuza glared.

"Well, this is all swell and dandy but I actually came over to talk about what I did last night," Genma changed the subject while putting his toothpick between his teeth.

"You fucked Hatake, we know," Baki rolled his eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun," Genma whined.

Baki pointed to a group of people across the quad, "look who's here."

Genma smiled watching Raido looking miserable. He stopped to talk to a group of people. He could practically see one tell him the news. Then Raido's face twisted into a snarl, he was angry. Genma grew a smirk, Raido was sexy when he was angry. His deep frown, strong as though carved from the cold stone of his jaw, and his eyes ablaze with that rage.

He instantly remembered the hate sex. The growls, and hard bites, the bruises, and bruises, and bruises… Standing in front of a mirror the morning after, getting off on his own pain while Raido was riddled with remorse in the other room.

Genma started to walk towards were Raido was advancing, deciding he could rub it in some more. His walk picked up speed when his eyes caught the sight across the quad of a very angry Raido punching his friend in the face.

"Raido!" He fought with the group forming to the center where Asuma had just successfully threw a brass knuckle into the side of the aggressor's face.

The whole thing didn't last long.

Mrs. Utatane was already yelling and trying to pull people away.

Raido was holding his bleeding face, cussing and pointing at Asuma. Genma pushed against his chest to make him back up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Raido dropped his hand, "I told you not to fuck him! Filthy slut!" He spat blood towards Kakashi's body laying on the ground.

"It was my idea, you dumbass!" Genma shouted back.

"I'm sick of you cheating on me!" Raido continued.

"Then fucking do something about it!" Genma yelled.

"Fine! We're done!"

"Fuck you!" Genma retorted and started shoving people out of the way to put distance between them.

Damn Raido's hot when he's mad. Punching his best friend on the other hand, just wouldn't fly.

Genma sighed and shook his head. Well they were done unless he swallowed his pride and apologized. But that'll never happen. Genma is many things, a groveler he is not.

He'd rather serve is ISS for his accumulated detentions given for skipping. He received disciplinary sheets like bad choices and those came a dime a dozen.

He put his feet up on the desk, rocking his chair back.

"Hey, Shiranui," a bulky tan body sank into the chair next to him.

"What're you in for?" Genma asked.

"Sarutobi said I gotta clear all my detentions to graduate," he sighed.

"Tough luck," Genma fell forward, the chair thudding on impact. He put his forearms on the desk, so they crossed one another. "Man, I'm so tired."

"If you're going to start bragging about what you did to Hatake-"

"No, man, I slept at my house last night," he laid his head down.

"Yeah? I can't imagine going back to my dad's," Zabuza sighed.

"He'd probably pull the shot gun on ya," Genma yawned.

"Heh, more than likely," he laughed.

The door swung open. "No talking!" The teacher walked into the room and sat at the large desk before opening a folder and grading papers.

They paused, listening to the click of the clock. "How's Haku? You dating yet?"

"Yeah," he looked at the clock with a smile, "I can't stop thinking about him."

"Oh, Zabby, don't tell me," Genma drawled, "you were bit by the love bug too."

"You know," Zabuza turned towards him, his smile gone, "we're not all as deep in shit as you, Shiranui. Some of us still have faith in people."

"Whatever," Genma groaned, "relationships aren't-"

"I said no talking!" The teacher reprimanded. "You're in here until the final bell rings, be quite about it!"

They watched the man grumble to himself, he probably didn't want to be there as much as they did. The teachers drew straws on who took the post. It was no secret the loser wound up where the man was currently sitting.

Genma turned towards Zabuza, "Raido gave me a place to sleep, and I can get that anywhere else."

"Sometimes, Shiranui," Zabuza started before turning to face towards the front again, "I think the only person you're lying to is yourself."

"The only one that counts," Genma leaned back again, "if you can fool yourself you can fool anyone."

Zabuza shook his head, "you'll never change."

"Nope," Genma promised, "I'll stay this fucked up forever." He said almost proudly, almost.

"You're drowning," Zabuza mumbled and turned to the window.

Genma gently lowered the chair back to its feet, letting the words sink in. "Fuck you," he shot bitterly.

No one knew him. No one.

His body wouldn't stop shaking. Everything hurt. The tiled floor under his knees might as well of been a cheese grater. He wanted nothing more than to beat away that damn hand rubbing his back. Another violent surge and the foul bile sprang up his throat again.

His arm held tighter to the porcine bowl with the last of the attacks.

Fingers gently touched his sweaty hair.

He was completely drained and managed to form words. A muddled, "I need more…" spilled out much like the vomit had.

His comforter pulled him to his chest, holding him, telling him no with sad conviction.

Genma sighed and watched the hand on the clock move with the agonizing speed of a sloppy-drunk turtle.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Raido demanded, holding up the small bag he had confiscated.

"I need it!" Genma shouted back, reaching for it.

"Why?" His anger flared and then sank back down, "why? Why can't I be enough for you?"

"Because you're a fucking pussy," he snatched back his reward and walked out the door.

He shut himself in a gas station restroom, sank onto the floor looking at his needle, it became blurry, he whipped his eyes only to have them fill again. He slammed his head against the wall, burying the needle in his arm.

A bell rang.

Genma jumped.

Zabuza laughed.

"Lunch," the teacher announced. "Go get your trays and come back to the room," he directed, retrieving his own packed lunch from the bag on the floor.

Both stood slowly, with bored sounds. "This. Sucks," Genma shared, putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's. The point," Zabuza shot back.

They took their time, leisurely walking down the hall and meandering towards the lunch line.

"Did you see the fight this morning?" A pair of annoying underclassmen were in front of them.

"No," the other answered sadly.

"It was awesome," he shared happily, "the one guy was blindsided. He was out by the third punch."

Genma rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Apparently some fag cheated on his boyfriend."

They laughed.

Genma nudged the other senior and nodded towards the current nuisances. The two smiled with a similar thought.

Genma roughly elbowed his way through the pair, Zabuza following. He picked up two plastic trays, handing one off.

"Hey," the snubbed argued.

"What you gonna do about it?" Zabuza replied.

They settled for glaring.

"Oh come on," Genma prompted, "not gonna fight a couple of fags?"

Their eyes noticeably went to the bigger of the two seniors. Genma just grinned and shook his head, turning back towards the line, "who's the bitch here?"

Zabuza chuckled.

"Man, you're one moody bastard, but it's great being your friend," Genma laughed lightly.

They moved through the line, got their food, and walked back to the empty class room.

The two quietly took their seats and started eating.

"Want whatever this is?" Genma pointed to the questionable object.

Zabuza reached over to rid him of it, passing a carton of milk in return.

"So you going to Ebisu's party this weekend?" Genma asked.

"I don't know," Zabuza answered, "you?"

Genma sighed, "I shouldn't." He started to get a headache. He rubbed his palm against his temple. "I've got such a craving…" he looked off towards the clock.

"Yeah," Zabuza replied, "stress does that. I've got cigs-"

"No," he shook his head. Then he sighed pushing the food away.

"How many relapses?"

"Fuck you," Genma muttered weakly, putting his forehead on his forearms.

"Gen!" Raido's voice shouted, "Gen, look at me!"

The world was fuzzy.

"Genma!" His mother screamed.

The world was fuzzy and bright.

"Stop this, stop this, stop this!" She screamed desperately.

"Oh, god, he's going!"

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Genma, look at me!"

He groaned and rolled his head to the side to look at Zabuza, "this. _Really_. Sucks."

Zabuza nodded and turned back to the window.

"Hey," Genma nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey," the stranger nodded back, continuing to look off smoking his cigarette.

"Got an extra I can take off your hands?" Genma asked with a smile.

The sophomore sighed and passed a smoke.

"Genma," he introduced himself.

"Raido," he replied boredly.

Genma hoisted himself up onto the support beam, "so… wanna make out?"

Raido threw him a crooked glare before pushing himself off the bleacher leg and walking away, "fuck you."

Genma stared at the clock. His headache pounding against his skull. "No," he told himself, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"You gay yet?"

"Leave me alone," Raido hissed.

"Oh, you like me, you know it," Genma continued to taunt.

"I fucking love you!" Raido blurted turning towards him.

Genma stared at him, a smile pulling at his lips before he laughed, "sure."

Raido grabbed his shoulder and put his lips to Genma's. The brunette's eyes went wide. Raido pulled away. Genma broke into laughter for the second time. Raido's cold face melted into heartache, before the transition was complete though, Genma took his hand and started walking again.

He groaned, rolling his head around his arms. He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep the rest of the time away.


	5. Part 5

Hey, again. This chapter was surprisingly fun to write. This story might as well be Genma vs Raido: the tale of a complicated love story envolving one-sided drug use. That's a little wordy, though. But pretty much that's all this is about.

**A Tale of Teenage Delinquency- Pt 5**

Genma sighed and walked up the steps. He stopped at the landing and knocked on the door. He crossed his arms and looked out to the road, waiting. He heard the familiar click of the eye hole cover on the other side, it was followed by silence.

Deciding this was a waste of time he turned to go back down the stairs. The door opened and he stopped. A bruised face with torn skin greeted him.

"Damn, 'Suma got you good," he remarked.

"What do you want, Genma?" Raido leaned on the door frame.

"I-" he thought about it. What did he want? Not to apologize that was damn certain. "To talk, I guess," he crossed his arms again.

Raido sighed and stepped aside, letting him in. The door shut behind them. "Say what you have to say or get out," he said coldly.

"What's with the tough routine?" Genma asked humorously?

"I told you I'm done fucking around. I can't keep dealing with this bullshit, Gen," he explained calmly.

Genma looked at him a long moment. He sat himself on the kitchen counter, "I'm craving it again…"

"No," Raido glared, "no. I'm not doing this _again_! You pull this shit every fucking time and I'm sick of it! You make me think that you'll stop if we're together then you go out and shoot up anyway! Then I spend hours wishing I could help you!" He grabbed Genma's face forcing their eyes to lock, "_I_ can't help you. You have to stop on your own."

Raido's hands fell away and Genma dropped down from the counter, putting his body close to Raido's, his arms moving to wrap around his neck, "c'mon, Rad, I just need-"

Raido grabbed his wrists and threw them down against the counter, pushing Genma back, "not _again_. You can't come in here playing this game, Gen. I'm not falling for it. You can't use me anymore!"

"You think I like this?" Genma returned, "I fucking hate it! I hate having this constant urge to hurt myself!"

"Then stop," Raido proposed.

"I can't," he spat bitterly and moved to leave.

Raido grabbed his arm, looked him in the eyes, "why?"

Genma looked away.

Raido pushed up his sleeve, "you see this! This is from when your vein collapsed the _third _time. What else has to happen to get through to you?"

Genma pulled his arm free, "I know! I know it's killing me! I know, I know, I know…" his voice broke off, he started rubbing his temples.

"How'd I do?" His own voice rang in his ears.

"Good," was the rough reply, the man turned his back and walked out the door.

Genma rolled his head, cracking his neck with a disgusted shiver. He looked into Raido's waiting face. He was waiting for an explanation, an answer. He couldn't give one.

Raido shook his head with a groan, "you know where the door is." With that he walked out of the kitchen.

Genma turned around and left. He put his hands in his hoodie pockets, walking down the steps. He sighed turning down the sidewalk. Maybe he could sleep at Hayate's tonight. He got to his destination and knocked on the door.

It was no secret parents hated him. He was like a cancer among the youth of their tiny slice of hell. So really it came of no surprise when he was told to get lost by Hayate's mother. Sure there were the few who taught if they showed him love and affection he'd be saved. He made sure they got a nice dose of reality.

He was Genma Shiranui, the runaway, fuck the people who thought they could change him.

Genma laid down on the park bench and looked up at the sky. He tucked one arm under his head and laid the other across his chest.

His smirk started to fade. He listened to the buzz of the street lamp. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Well, who's this bum?"

His eyes shot open. After the initial shock of the voice he sat up and made room for him to sit down, "hey, Yuura."

"Aw, why so sad to see me?" The man sat down beside him.

Genma leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees.

"You and Raido break up again?" Yuura asked knowingly.

"Would I be here if we hadn't?"

Yuura hummed, "wanna forget about it?"

Genma's foot twitched, he ran his hands down his face, "n-no."

Yuura smirked, "just one hit and it won't hurt anymore. Nothing will."

He bounced his leg and turned his head. "I- I know… but-"

"What's the matter? Afraid of Raido? You broke up remember," he pointed.

Genma sighed and turned towards him, "I don't have any money."

"No? Suppose this could be a free-be," he presented the small bag.

Genma knew what was happening.

He knew the operation.

Yuura would give him this, get him helplessly hooked again, and use him like a puppet on a string. It was just a carrot on the end of a stick and he was the ass on the treadmill.

That didn't stop Genma from taking it.

There was the roar of an engine, a slam of a car door. "I knew you'd be here!" Raido shouted.

"The wonder boy himself," Yuura stood and turned to greet him.

Raido threw his fist into his face and grabbed Genma, "it really was a load of bullshit you fed me!"

"I didn't go looking for him!" Genma argued wrenching himself free. "I was gonna sleep here, you know I have nowhere else to go!"

Raido seized the bag and threw it on the ground before taking Genma's wrist and pulling him towards the truck, "I'm taking you to your mother's."

"Like hell you are!" He refused to take another step, "I'm not going back there!"

"Genma, enough with the rebellion act," Raido fought.

"Fuck you," he pushed him away.

"So you haven't told him," Yuura put his arm across Genma's shoulders almost gloatingly. Like he was showing off his puppet.

Genma adverted Raido's eyes.

Yuura leaned into to his ear, whispering, "the things daddy did."

Genma elbowed him, just hard enough to make him back off. He picked up the bag on the ground and started walking, just wanting to get away.

He knocked on the metal door. Two very tired eyes looked at him. "I need a place to stay," he avoided eye contact.

Shikaku let him in with a gesture.

"I guess that's it… Raido and I… we're really done this time," he shared, "he won't get back with me until I'm clean."

"You're not?"

"I am!" He defended, "I just get these cravings… he thinks I'll go back again." One hand rubbed his neck, the other rolling the plastic bag around in his pocket. "H-here," he handed it off.

Shikaku looked at him, hard.

"What am I doing?" Genma asked, rubbing his palm against his forehead. "I need it, I need it."

There was the sound of a garbage disposal and protesting plastic. Genma looked up at him.

"Get some sleep, Gen," Shikaku advised, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

He laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was the rush and want in the back of his head. The voice on it's knees begging to feel numb again. It buzzed, it hummed, it hurt.

He broke out in a cold sweat. His body clammy, skin cold and sticky. He shivered hard and felt his stomach twist.

"It's all in my head," he kept telling himself.

He felt the bile in the back of his throat and sprang to his feet. He stumbled down the hall and dropped to his knees on the bathroom floor, leaning over the toilet.

There was no comforting hand on his back, no one to hold him until the spell passed, he was on his own.

It was at times like these that he hated the world more than usual.

"That's my good Genma…"

He threw up again.

Genma laid his head on his arm, breathing hard.

"Withdraw's a bitch," Yoshino stood in the doorway.

"Having no home's a bitch," Genma stated and sat back on his knees, the urge temporarily subdued.

"You have a home," she corrected, "it's just not what you want it to be."

"Fuck you," he shot back.

"Keep that attitude up and you can go puke in the streets," she retorted easily.

He sighed, "it's been months, I should be done with this." He reached up and pushed the handle.

"You'll never be done. You're a slave to it now," she pointed.

He sighed again and stood up, "don't remind me."

"Get some sleep," she told him and turned into the bedroom.

Genma laid down on the couch again and did just that.


End file.
